Ding
"''all people are just food for my consumption" -Ding '''Ding '(full name Dingus Herbert Mann) is a male Wooper with (usually) murderous tenancies. His best friend and co-guild owner Scott is often seen with him. His signature knife which he holds close to his heart is known as Fesse, and he has taken many lives with its bloodied edge. Backstory Ding's past is shrouded in mystery, as he seems unwilling to share most information about the subject. When asked about it, he usually delivers a vague answer and changes the subject. However, using multiple sources, the main story of his past has been put together and is as follows. Ding began life as the smallest egg in his litter of 20. He was taken away however by a marauding gang of wolves, who found his egg and decided to raise them as their own. As he grew up thinking he was a wolf, reaching his mid childhood years before he came upon something shocking. When he went into his parents quarters one night while they were on a hunting trip, he found out that they were plotting to kill and consume him alongside the others from his litter, as well as learning what he really was; a Wooper. Feeling betrayed and abandoned, he ran from home and never looked back. Some time after escaping from his foster parents, he found a certain Togepi who was throwing rocks at a food stand because they refused to give him his burger which he so rightfully earned (by singing the Super Mario theme). Once Ding heard of the Togepi's ordeal, he became inspired by his actions, and they began to develop a plan together, and set it in motion. After cleaning the blood of the food stand's owners off of their skin, the two introduced themselves, the Togepi, was, of course, Scott. Ding began to walk away to find another place to cause some trouble in when he noticed Scott was following him. At first, Ding was unsure if he truly wanted Scott to follow him. Ding tossed a knife at Scott, but he swiftly avoided it and continued to follow Ding, making conversation along the way. The duo began to travel around together, at first splitting up a few times, but as they became better friends, they began to leave for new adventures only if the other was there with them as well. During one such "split-up", Ding met a strange man. The man told Ding what his name was, but Ding instantly forgot it. Instead, Ding began to call the man ".3. Man", as his face was quite literally the emoticon '.3.'. For several days, .3. Man would pop out from the bushes and show Ding his modifications for the video game "Zoo Tycoon 2" when he was camping out for the night. Ding quickly grew weary of this man's intentions, throwing several knives but always missing. After one night, .3. Man disappeared, but was to be seen again later, appearing occasionally to show his "friend" his new mods, with Scott around or not. After becoming very good friends with Scott, they decided to make a guild where people who they liked could live and help each other, as well as get knife practice, watch anime and read Hot Florans Monthly. Ever since they have ran the guild together, taking up freelancing jobs and going on new adventures, as well as having a new member join their guild. Abilities/disabilities Ding, being a Pokemon, has the ability to use any of his 4 moves from his moveset to defeat any foes he might encounter. His moveset is as follows: # Hydro Pump # Ice Punch # Earthquake # Surf Aside from that, Ding possesses an extremely fast reaction time, as in as little as 5 seconds, he can dodge 5 thrown knives, re-orient them and toss them back towards the sender(s) and send 5 of his own. His knife-throwing precision and accuracy is unmatched across Baeria. Unfortunately, Ding is also prone to going on murderous rampages as seemingly random intervals, killing all that he can locate besides Scott and Croc. Additionally, Ding, along with Scott, can forget things ''instantly ''after being taught them if he is not interested (this is sometimes accompanied with dial-up modem sounds, seemingly emitted from the individual's mouth). Ding is capable of preforming a special attack known as "U l t i m a t e M o u t h". When he executes this attack, his mouth will form into that of a swan beak, and he is able to use this power to crush anything that gets within his maw. This attack is fatal to anyone Ding uses it on, and as such those who encounter Ding fear this power. After Ding and Scott found the HornMouthStone, they now both possess the ability to transform their normal mouths to horns. They often do this when attempting to attract females; to no avail. Personality Ding's personality, whilst he is not on murderous killing sprees, is usually friendly. He will attempt to make friends, but usually only if they provide him with snacks or RP sessions first. If angered, it is difficult to calm him down. Ding, as opposed to Scott, is a pessimistic individual, often looking on the bad side of life. Ding enjoys long "RP" sessions with Scott, having once had 279 RP games one after another, the whole process taking 9 days. Some examples of their RP topics include: Wolf RP, Pokemon RP, Kermit RP, Danny Devito RP, Screen protector RP, Plastic bottle i saw in a ditch RP, and please dear god save us RP. Ding has an unhealthy obsession with the video game series "Fallout". In fact, his passion for this series runs so deep into his veins, that it is said that he ''is ''Fallout. If someone insults the series, they will likely be found dead in their sleep the next day. This is akin to Scott's unhealthy obsession with Nichijou. Relationships Scott Scott is Ding's most trusted partner and best friend. They have been through thick and thin together. Though Ding can get frustrated with Scott on occasion, they rarely argue. Ding and Scott are bound by a spiritual link known simply as the SouleLinke, which causes them to often think, do, and say the same things at the same time. When the SouleLinke is perfectly in-tune, they can release their special attack, "Hyper Mecha ULTRA Disco Dance Bonanza Laser Beam", which has to date killed anything it was released upon. Croc Croc is Scott's friend who became Ding's friend as well after Scott introduced the two. Ding doesn't often talk to Croc, because he is too afraid of embarrassment. Because of this, they do not know each other especially well. However, Ding wishes to befriend the anthropomorphic crocodile further, saying "i hope senp notiecs me one day". .3. Man .3. Man is Ding's "friend", who seems to only come to Ding to show him his own accomplishments; seemingly caring very little about what Ding has to say. Ding is often annoyed by .3. Man's constant talk about his mods, throwing knives at him occasionally. Ding believes that .3. Man has a secret nuclear missile launch somewhere, all aimed at him. There is no evidence for this claim. Merlin Scott's pet bird and guild member Merlin is a highly respected individual by Ding, having even built shrines for the avian. Ding often goes to Merlin's quarters and tries to teach him new words, such as "kill scott", "ooooohhh my god fallout 4" and even "can dany devito play merlin in the movie please". Quotes "That reminds me of the ninja farmer." -Ding, about to tell his story "Corpses serve as the different beds you can get for your butt" -Ding, on his new game "ya!!!!!!!!!!!!!! cancer man" -Ding when discussing his family with Scott "i no a lot about buttes" -Ding, in the surgeon's office "it sounds so good when it erupts from my face" -Ding, unknown "No... Why do they become bird-noses?" -Ding, questioning Scott's Christian faith "wow!!!!! im op" -Ding, after picking up a baseball bat "im trying to make gems to put in my armor to make me stronger but i need drugs tom ake them and i dont have any right now so im gonna have to go the forest and collect seeds and the smash the seeds with honey and then put weird snake juice on the honeyseed to make the DRUG" -Ding, unknown "ugh now every time i shift tab to talk i see this stupid fat purple orc" -Ding, on his new telepathy powers; the image he sees is Scott's real form "holy crap i confessed my love to a freaking frog" -Ding, after taking drugs and meaning to confess his love for the one he loves but the love is unrequited; instead, he does so at his copy of Rhythm Heaven. Trivia * Ding, along with Scott, reads the popular magazine "Hot Florans Monthly". Their screeches can be heard at night every time they turn a page. * Ding has the ability to screech at such a high pitch that it causes Baeria's plates to shift, this takes all of his energy to do, however. As such, he only ever screeches enough to shatter glass. * Ding has seen the light. Hail Japan\ * Ding plays a massive amount of virtual worlds on his computer. Most of these virtual worlds have a very small playerbase, and Ding even plays a few that aren't technically online anymore because he steals the code of any virtual worlds he starts playing as a precaution for this. Ding is the king of these worlds, and the ones that have larger playerbases even know to bow to his power. One of Scott's major punishments to Ding is to delete his accounts on these games each time he fails. *There is a rumor that a second, two-headed ding resides in the mountains and guards The Book of Memes. This Ding was created when Scott and Ding first tried to find the fabled book. Ding grew a second head, and started agressively biting both himself and Scott. Scott soon fled, and Ding was left to guard the cave, with one head singing and talking about uselss junk, and the other biting anything that comes near. Ding soon respawned when Scott finally got back home, but it is said that the cruel, two-headed Ding copy still lives on, guarding the sacred book. *